High-temperature open-cell porous bodies have a variety of applications, most notably as gas and liquid filters. Low porosity bodies are easily achieved using standard processing of ceramic and other refractory materials. However, high-porosity open-cell structures are more difficult to achieve, especially for use above 1200° C. in air. One process for making open-cell porous bodies includes the under-firing of ceramic particles to retain porosity (Kingery et al.). This process, however, has poor porosity control. For example, this process is sensitive to small temperature variations that create different percentages of porosity. If the under-fired body is further used at a temperature higher than the original sintering temperature, the material will further collapse with a resulting shrinkage and loss of porosity. As there is a continued need for higher temperature open-cell porous bodies, it is the goal of the present invention to provide both a new process for obtaining high-temperature open-cell porous bodies and create new open-cell porous structures for use at high temperatures.